The proposed research involves the development of a scientific method that will help to predict the optimal dose of methadone necessary for the management of the narcotic addict. The method consists of two phases. Phase I involves the determination of the magnitude of physical dependence as judged by the severity of withdrawal signs and symptoms induced by naloxone. Phase II consists of a double blind randomized allocation of patients into three groups receiving varying doses of methadone equal in milligrams to 1/2, 1, and 1 1/2 times the 30 minute withdrawal rating scores. Each patient will be rated hourly for the first two hours, at two hourly intervals for the next four hours, every six hours for the next 18 hours, and every 8 hours for the next seven days. Based on the data collected by the nurse observers and the self- rating scores at different time intervals on the three groups of patients, the results will be statistically analyzed. The adequacy of the dose of methadone will be determined for each subject. The relationship between the severity of naloxone induced withdrawal scores and the three doses of methadone (low, medium and high) will be correlated statistically.